Late again
by Sacren
Summary: Zoro is left waiting for his date again. I really wanted to try writing from Zoro's view and to have Kuina alive


Zoro sat waiting in the park, he looked at his watch the Cook was over thirty minutes late. Which meant he had probably got distracted, which was Zoro's way of ignoring the fact that he had probably 'fallen in love' with some girl on his way here.

He sighed why the hell did he have to like that womanising freak of nature, stupid curly eyebrowed bastard. If the cook was going to be a no show he may as well have a nap, it was a beautiful day and the sun hitting him made him warm and sleepy.

He fell asleep quickly, he had no idea how much time had passed when he heard the cook coming towards him.

'Such a beautiful day for a walk, it's only made all the more beautiful with you here' he heard Sanji crooning, he could almost imagine the hearts pouring out his eyes.

He was probably so wrapped up in whatever girl he had 'fallen in love with' that he hadn't even realised he was almost at the place where he was supposed to be meeting his boyfriend.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the ero-cook. You have to be fucking kidding me, this was just ripping the piss. He got up and marched towards the couple, feeling the anger bubbling in his stomach.

'You're kidding me Kuina, what the fuck are you doing with him?' Zoro demanded of his sister.

'Don't you dare talk to a lady that way' he saw Sanji's foot coming at him and blocked it easily with his sword.

Kuina stepped away from Sanji. 'I don't need a pervert like you defending me, I'm more than capable of handling my brother'

Sanji's foot dropped, a look of confusion on his face. Zoro stepped back from the idiot, ready to block again if needed. He wanted to tell Kuina off for saying she could handle him but he had to be honest she could still beat him in a fight.

'Why are you with him Kuina?' he sighed he got the feeling he knew why but wanted to make sure.

'I'm proving my point Zoro, he's not good for you. You deserve better' She gave him a challenging look. 'How long did he leave you waiting here whilst he was with me?'

He glanced at his watch, he was an hour and a half late 'Half and hour' he really hoped Kuina didn't realise he was lying.

'Oh really, I'm sure he was supposed to be here at six Zoro' He scratched his head he could never win with Kuina not just when it came to fighting.

Sanji looked like he was about to say something when Kuina interrupted him 'Not a word from you, I'm talking to him just now' Sanji's mouth snapped shut, he never could say no to a woman.

'Look I told you I'd think about what you said you didn't have to hijack my date' he should have seen this coming but he never could predict Kuina, that's how she still managed to kick his ass even though he was far stronger.

He saw a flash of guilt on his sister's face 'Just leave him already, he just keeps hurting you'

He looked at Sanji who was just staring at Kuina like she had up and grown a second head, whether that was because she was Zoro's sister, she knew that he was bisexual or that she was telling Zoro to leave him, he had no clue because the stupid idiot had yet to say anything.

He looked at Sanji hoping he would say something but god-dammit he just kept looking at Kuina. He'd had enough, he was sick of coming second, of going home and his sister seeing right through his stoic exterior and dragging all his secrets out.

'Fine you win Kuina' he stared at the ground not able to meet her eyes, he was to pissed off.

'Sanji we're over, now you don't have to pretend to feel guilty when you run off with some girl' Sanji went to talk again but Zoro turned away.

'I hope you're happy with this Kuina' he said to Kuina as he stalked off to calm down.

He had no clue how far or in what direction he had walked in but he ended up by the pond in the park.

His phone chimed and he grabbed it hoping for some message from Sanji.

Instead it was from Kuina 'Sorry little bro I just wanted to help talk tonight?'

He sighed and lay down on the grass, he loved his sister but she was insanely over-protective. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. He really didn't look or act like the kind of guy who needed protected. Sanji would have told him that he should be protecting her instead, as if she would ever let him.

He felt a presence near him, he knew they weren't a threat and chose to ignore them as they sat down next to him.

'I know you're not asleep' he could smell the smoke from his cigarette.

He decided to do the mature thing and ignore the curly bastard.

'Fine photosynthesise just listen to me ok?'

Zoro sighed mentally, Sanji had been making those jokes since they had studied plants in biology.

Still being a mature seventeen year old he refused to answer.

'I really should have worked out that was your sister, the family resemblance is striking'

What the hell was he talking about Kuina looked nothing like him.

'I mean how many teenagers walk around with swords'

Ok Zoro had to give him that one, no one else their age had a license to carry swords, not even all the adults at the dojo had passed the test.

'After you left your sister had some' he heard Sanji pause 'points she wanted to get across'

Zoro couldn't help it, a smile crept on his face. From Sanji's wording Kuina had drawn Wado, he would have paid to see that.

'Knew you were listening' he felt Sanji lie down on the grass next to him.

'Sorry I've been an asshole, I just get distracted really easily.'

Zoro sighed that was an understatement, the amount of dates that Sanji showed up to late or not at all was ridiculous. He really liked Sanji but constantly coming second had worn him down.

'I was thinking we could try again, you know I could work on not getting distracted' Zoro could hear the slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

'Nothing will change Curly let's just call it before we get anymore attached' He didn't like feeling this empty feeling, stupid cooking messing with his emotions.

'Actually Kuina came up with a few ideas to make sure I show' Zoro rolled his head to look at the cook.

'What ideas?' he wasn't sure how he felt about Kuina interfering

'Well she said she'd call me ten minutes before I've to meet you, you know to remind me where I'm supposed to be if I get distracted' there was a slight edge of nervousness in Sanji's voice

'So what happens if you don't show?' Zoro watched the colour pale out of Sanji's already pale face and began chuckling. He could imagine the creative things that Kuina had said to the cook.

'You know me, I'd never want to upset a beautiful flower like your sister'

Zoro couldn't help it he burst out laughing uncontrollably, when he finally caught his breath 'Oh I need to tell her that one' he wiped the tears away from his eyes, he could picture her reaction already.

'Could you maybe not, your sister scares me a little' Zoro nodded she scared him a bit too when she was angry, okay maybe more than a bit.

'Fine Curly you can have one more chance, I don't think Kuina would let you have more than that anyway'

Sanji nodded and grinned 'Thanks Marimo'


End file.
